Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for actuating a switch sensor. More particularly, various embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for actuating a switch sensor of a vehicle latch.
Current trends in automotive door latch design involve minimizing the material used in the electrical architecture in order to reduce cost. Another trend is to reduce mass which involves decreasing package size of the latch assembly while maintaining the features original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are looking for. Both of these trends together pose a challenge when designing and locating position sensing devices within the latch assembly. Moreover, challenges arise when the electrical architecture is on a plane normal to that of the rotating feature the sensor are positioned to sense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for actuating a switch or sensor in a vehicle latch.